


Mean To Be

by AlphaDork



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Meant To Be, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDork/pseuds/AlphaDork
Summary: Reincarnation AU in which Lexie and Mark meet again as Alex and Maggie.





	Mean To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote a couple of months ago during class, didn't really check it too much so I hope there aren't too many errors, enjoy :)

The pain had been unbearable at the start, as her body has been set on fire. All she was seeing were explosion of red and black or maybe the pain was just too much for her eyes to work properly.

Then it started fading, the pain start slipping away ad she was finally able to open her eyes. The intense light immediately blinded her but then things started to come into place. She could see trees, a lot of trees above her, which was funny since the last thing she remembered was being on a plane.

_The plane._

_The plane that crushed._

She tried to turn to see where the others were, there were other people on the plane, she had to find them. But she didn’t move, her body wouldn’t move an inch, not even her head, which stayed pressed on the earthy ground.

And it was then that she realized that she was under the tail of the plane and that her body was completely crushed by it.

_I’m dying._

The realization hit her. She was a doctor, she knew death and she knew she was dying. The pain was completely gone, she couldn’t feel her body, she couldn’t feel anything apart from the pine needles stinging in her cheek.

Then her ear seemed to start working again and she started hearing the birds above her and far screams in the distance.  She couldn’t understand what the voice was saying but she could recognize it. It was Meredith, her sister Meredith, she was alive.

Her sister was alive and by the sound of her screaming it seemed she was walking which meant that she wasn’t severely injured.

By the woman shouts it seemed she was looking for someone, but her brain didn’t seem to be able to understand her words. Maybe she was calling her name or maybe her husband’s, he had been on that plane too.

She wanted to replay, to make Meredith find her, but her lungs didn’t seem to work, her lips felt glued together and her throat felt like it was made of stone. She tried again only to cough out blood.

She was about to give up when she heard other screams, nearer this time and coming from a different voice.

_Mark._

Mark was looking for her. She tried harder, blood filling her lungs and invading her throat but finally sounds erupted from her mouth.

“Ma... Mar...” he couldn’t possibly hear her, her voice was barely a whisper but she kept trying.

“Mar... Mark...”

And then she finally saw him, his legs coming towards her quickly followed by Meredith’s. As he saw her he crouched down, fear and panic invading his eyes.

“I knew you’d show up.” Coughed out the girl as she locked her eyes with her soulmate.

“How is she?” came Meredith shaking voice from above.

“She’s awake and responsive.” replied Mark in his surgeon tone.

“How are you doing in there?” he added looking at her with concerned eyes.

“I’m... I’m great.” replied the young woman trying to smile.

“Good girl.” Mark smiled back as he stroked her free arm.

“We’re gonna get you out of here okay?” he added sitting up on his knees.

“Okay.” replied the woman with a weak whisper

“We have to find Derek” came Meredith cry as she started tearing up.

“Okay go. Go find him.” replied Mark nodding.

He could see the fight going on in the woman’s mind. Staying with her injured sister or going looking for the love her life.

“Meredith I’ve got Lexie. Go!” the older woman nodded and run away looking for her husband.

“I’m going to get you out of here now. Ready?” said Mark putting his hands on the giant piece of metal above her.

Lexie nodded preparing herself.

“On my count: one, two, three!” the man pushed with all his strength but the plane didn’t move an inch.

“Again.” he asserted as tears of fear start streaming down his bloody cheeks.

“One, two, three.” as before the plane’s rail didn’t move keeping crushing the girl’s body on the ground.

“Damn it!” he shouted as he brought his sore arms behind his head, panic starting to take over.

“Lexie you have to run it down for me.” he almost plead.

“My... my legs and my pelvis are crushed. And... I... I can’t feel my other arm, so I’m not sure it’s even there anymore. And my chest... It feels like it’s gonna explode.” replied the girl.

She was tired, everything was becoming so hard: talking, breathing, keeping her eyes open. She just wanted to let it go. She wasn’t going to get out of there, she wasn’t going to survive and she knew it.

Meredith reappeared from the woods stained in blood and tears.

“I... I didn’t find him but... but maybe is looking for help or… or...” Meredith kept stuttering trying to hold onto hope.

“How... how can I help here?” she added clearly devastated and overwhelmed by the fear of losing her husband and her sister on the same day.

“We have to get oxygen from the plane and... and fluids.” spoke Mark shaking.

He couldn’t lose her, Lexie was going to be fine. She needed oxygen and water, they had that on the plane and they were all surgeons. She was going to live, she had to live.

“She needs water bottles! And uh… the tubes, oxygen tubes… Go! Go get them! Go Meredith!” he shouted looking at the paralyzed woman standing in front of him.

“Why aren’t you going?” he shouted at her, anger bowling in his veins.

“She... she knows it won’t help...” whispered the broken girl under the unbearable weight of the plane.

“No.” said Mark dropping on his knees.

“NO. You’re going to be fine!” he sobbed holding his tears.

“Go! Meredith go get the fluids!” he shouted at the blonde woman.

“I’m... I’m gonna be right back.” nodded the woman as she dried her tears at the best she could.

Mark laid on the ground in front of Lexie, his face a few inches from hers.

“She’s gonna be back and we’re gonna get you stabilized and you’re gonna be fine, okay? She’ll be back any minute.” he said with a sad smile trying to take a hold on his fear.

“Mark, I’m... I’m dying.” whispered the girl.

“What? No, you’re not!” he wasn’t going to let her die, she wasn’t going to leave him.

“I am. Please tell Meredith that I love her and that she’s a good sister. Please tell my dad…”

“You’re NOT dying.” interrupted her Mark.

“Hold my hand.” she whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

“I’m not holding your hand because you’re not dying!” he cried, pain irradiating from his heart.

“Do you hear me? You don’t die today.” he added looking in her surrendered eyes.

“I love you.” her weak voice said as she attempted to move her hand towards Mark’s face.

“You don’t have to say it back.” she added.

“I do. I love you.” he immediately replied finally taking her hand.

“I love you. I’ve always been in love with you and I will always be in love with you.” he said crying.

“Yeah?” she asked weakly.

“Yeah. Which is why you have to stay alive.” he sobbed squeezing her hand.

“We... we’re gonna get married. And you’re gonna make an amazing surgeon, and... and we’re gonna have two... no three kids! We’re gonna be happy Lex. You and me, so you can’t die. Okay? You can’t die because we’re supposed to end up together.” He cried desperate to keep his soulmate there with him.

“We’re meant to be.” He added desperately as he saw life leaving her body and her eyes slowly expiring.

“Meant to be.,.” she repeated whispering as her lover’s face start fading in the blackness.

Death slowly wrapped its arms around her, Mark’s blue eyes the last thing she saw before the oblivion...

 

_Meant to be._

 

Her phone started ringing in the darkness of the room waking her up.

_What now? I can’t even have nightmares in peace._

This was her day off, she wasn’t supposed to work, but she was quite sure that it was going to be her boss on the other side of the call or her sister, which of course this early in the morning also meant work.

She rolled over in bed, her fluffy pink pajamas curling on her legs, and reached the black phone on the bedside table.

As she thought the picture flashing on her screen was a selfie she took with J’onn J’onzz after they took a really bad guy in prison. You could also see her sister Kara photobombing the picture in her Supergirl suit.

She answered the phone bringing it to her ear.

“What happened?” asked the woman in sleepy and grumpy voice.

“Alien attack at the airport. I would have called someone else but the President was involved, luckily your sister was there.”

Alex sat up rubbing her eyes.

“Is the President okay?” she asked as she started getting out of bed.

“She’s perfectly fine, your sis...” there was a scratch and moving sounds and the voice on the other end of the call changed.

“For Rao Alex! The President! The President!  I saved the President! I was just waving at her and them booom and I was saving her! She was... she was so nice and grateful. She called me Supergirl!” added Kara exited as a five year old on a school trip.

“That’s your name.” stated Alex confused

“Yeah I know that but when she says it just sounds better. _SUPERGIRL.”_ repeated the girl mimicking the President voice.

“How did anyone even vote for the other guy?” added the blonde before J’onn was finally able to steal back the phone from the kryptonian.

“As I was saying Kara did an amazing job in keeping the president safe and now she’s here with us at the DEO headquarters.”

Alex finally stood up and started going towards her bathroom to have a quick shower before going to check on the crime scene at the airport.

“Maximum an hour and I’m going to be on the scene. I just hope that some state agent hasn’t already messed all the evidence by then.” she replied as she removed her fluffy white shirt.

“Should I send you Kara to give you a lift?” asked concerned J’onn.

“No, no keep her there to look after the President. I’m gonna get a taxi or something.” Alex could basically see J’onn nodding in agreement.

“Come at the DEO when you finish the site inspection, we’ll wait for you.” And with that the Martian close the call.

Alex quickly stripped and entered the shower, hot water immediately hitting her skin.

She could still smell in her hair the Chinese she had the night before with Kara. She should stop eating that stuff every day, but if she wasn’t the one ordering it, it was Kara dropping by with her arms full of potstickers bags.

She rubbed the shampoo in her hair replacing the smell of food with the soft perfume of coconut and quickly washed the rest of her body.

Her hands felt warm against her skin and her curves soft under her touch. She could almost imagine that someone else was touching her, taking care of her, that she could finally relax and let it go exposing herself.

She shook her head as she changed the water to cold.

She didn’t have time for this, she had a job, things to take care of. She had tried relationships, going on dates but when it came down at being intimate she just felt uncomfortable like their hands were too rough, their beards too bristly and she just felt out of place touching them, as their bodies didn’t fit together.

She had kind of gave up, relationships weren’t her thing, she had accepted it, but she could still be happy. She had her job, her friends, Kara and J’onn, she didn’t need someone else in her life, she was doing perfectly on her own.

Alex got out of the shower and grabbed one of her blue towel to dry herself.

Somehow she managed to wash her teeth and dry her hair at the same time and after that she quickly ran in her bedroom to wear her black DEO uniform.

She grabbed her badge and her gun on her way to the door and finally exit the apartment as she closed the door behind her.

The taxi took a whole twenty minutes to bring her to the airport due to the traffic and when she finally arrived cops were already everywhere answering at the salty remarks of the press. Witnesses where being submerged by the mix of questions from detectives and journalists and two muscular men wearing National City Police uniforms were blocking the entrance from were other cops were going back and forth.

Alex passed under the yellow string put by the police around the area and showed her badge as she got through the guarded doors.

She swiftly walked across the airport and reached the airstrip where the President had been attacked. Some DEO agents were already working on the crime scene so she crawled down next one of them for an update.

“The burn pattern is consistent with a heat vision signature.” Told her the man as she nodded agreeing. The burnt stripes scaring the asphalt under them surely seemed like caused by an alien’s heat vision.

“Send all the security cameras data to Winn back at the base. In the meantime let’s gather whatever evidence we can find.” The man nodded as he started scrubbing the burned marks.

Alex stood up looking around: there were at least five security cameras pointing towards them, surely Winn was going to discover who attempted at the President’s life.

It was then that she noticed a group of National City cops who were also working on the scene. She rolled her eyes leaving her colleague.

_Why this guys have to always butt in with federal cases?_

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?” she said addressing the woman who was clearly at the head of the small group.

The brunette stood up from her crunched position, but even like that she barely reached Alex’s chin.

Something about the shorter woman immediately struck her. A sensation, a warm feeling, like she already knew those dark eyes that were now running along her body like if they were searching for something. Something they were founding but not really getting, like a veil was covering the reason of this sensation of recognition.

Alex shook her head, the woman was a cop, she had probably already seen her on another crime scene. After all National City cops seemed to always make their way into federal investigations somehow.

The detective was cute, Alex could give her that. Ok, maybe more than cute, but still she was ruining her scene by contaminating her evidence. She needed to arrest the guy who did this mess and endangered the President’s life she couldn’t lose her time with insanely hot cops.

_Hot?_

_No, cute. We agreed she was cute. Just that._

Alex cleared her head from her messy thoughts and focused on her out-of-my-crime-scene killer eyes.

“Anyone ever told you that all you Feds sound the same?” replied the shorter brunette with an amused grin on her face.

“It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.” she added putting her hands on her hips. She almost looked like Kara when the girl stroked her hero pose. Minus that Alex never saw Kara with such a smug grin on her face.

 “Who are you?” replied Alex even more intrigued by the woman.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.” replied the brunette showing her badge.

“We handle cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night.” she joked with what Alex now recognizes as her signature endearing smile.

“Showed you mine. Show me yours?” asked Maggie tilting her head like a curious puppy.

Alex quickly pressed her badge changing it from a DEO to an FBI one. No need to lose her cover for a cute NCPD detective.

“Alex Danvers, secret service.” She replied showing the other woman her own badge.

“I’m sure you mean well detective, but this is a federal crime scene.” stated Alex standing her ground.

“You’re contaminating my evidence.” she added eyeing Maggie’s co-workers still crunched on the ground.

“I’m contaminating it?” asked Maggie offended.

“Your lackey over there is bagging up charred carpet and crispy limo in the same Ziploc.” pointed out the woman looking towards a DEO agent working near.  

“I thought the Secret Services would pay closer attention to detail.” She added now looking directly at Alex with a smug grin and a raised eyebrow.

“We have technology that makes your City PD lab look like an easy-bake oven.” Replied the taller woman taking a step towards the detective.

“And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the President’s assailants were either Kriptonian or Infernian.” Stated Maggie standing her ground.

“Both species have heat vision.” She added smiling coaxingly at the other brunette.

“Thank you.” Replied growling Alex, the heat feeling she felt the first moment her eyes met Maggie’s now flowing in her veins and pulsing in her brain.

She took a step closer, feeling Maggie’s heat and breath hitting her, increasing the already warm feeling that the other woman seemed to cause her.

It was a strange sensation, as the soft burn you feel when entering a hot bath, or when you cross your home threshold when outside is snowing. It was endearing, but Alex didn’t have time to analyze this and just maybe she was scared of understand it.

“We’ll take it from here.” She ordered keeping her voice stone cold.

“The airport is within my jurisdiction.” replied the brunette still smiling or maybe her lips were just moving on their own to keep at bay the tingling feeling she was perceiving.

Alex’s lips were now so close and Maggie couldn’t lie to herself, the FBI agent was hot and if they had met in a bar or in a difference situation she would have already tried to make those lips hers.

All she wanted to do was to take a step closer.

“Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does.” Stated Alex taking a step toward the shorter woman, the back of her hand hitting the detective’s thigh.

It was as a cold shower hit her, as a cube of ice was sliding down her spine melting on her stiffed muscles. For a moment she was sure her sight went away and an overwhelming feeling struck her like her heart was expanding to her whole chest.

A faint perfume of pine trees reached her, like a memory, like a breeze from a forgotten past.

_Meant to be..._

She opened her eyes finding herself face to face with a clearly shocked Maggie Sawyer. Their eyes connected searching for a meaning in what they had just felt, trying to understand the fire that was now silently roaring in their chests.

Alex took a step back overwhelmed by it all, and as it started the sensation stopped.

Now they were just two women staring at each other in the middle of a crime scene, federal agents and cops working around them as nothing had happened.

Maggie cleared her throat nodding towards her men that was time to go.

“See you around, Danvers.” She said walking away from the taller woman.

_What the hell was that?!_

Alex blinked a few times before realizing that the detective was gone. She shook her head and went back to work.


End file.
